This invention relates to a cable guard for use with conduit bodies to facilitate low friction and low abrasion threading or pulling of cable through openings in the body.
Conduit bodies are used in conduit installations to connect adjacent conduit either in the same direction or at a angle to one another. A conduit body generally has a pair of openings for such connectivity and an access opening to facilitate the pulling of a cable through the conduit runs as well as for splicing or maintenance purposes. The access opening is adapted to be fitted with a cover to protect the body from the environment.
Conduit bodies are generally produced by a casting process that may leave a rough surface along the peripheral edge or rim of the access opening. The rough surface presents a relatively high friction and an abrasive effect to cable insulation during cable pulling operations.